


Alcohol, Shirts and Books give us comical meetings.

by Leopika



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM mention, Catholicism mention ????, Gen, Gon needs clothing advice, I SERIOUSLY DUNNO WHAT TO TAG THIS OK, Implied Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Killua works at a department store, M/M, fifty shades of grey mention ?????, idk what else to add to tags tbh sorry ??, religion mention ?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopika/pseuds/Leopika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short drabbles based off tumblr prompts.  Has slight alcohol mention, curse words and basically characters meeting each other in comical ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friend’s house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we’re good” AU- Ging and Kite

**Author's Note:**

> So these three little drabbles were found and I used em to make comical drabbles I guess?  
> I'll be typing up the rest soon. I really hope you find these enjoyable to read as they were fun to type up!  
> also shh I love Ging and Kite shhhh

“You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friend’s house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we’re good” AU

Ging and Kite

It was a cold, rainy night, and Ging Freecss was tired as fuck. The middle aged man sighed as he plopped onto his couch, rubbing his chin, lost in thought.

 

 

Ging was alone in his small little apartment, it was a piece of shit really, but it was perfect in his eyes. It had a weird looking light blue couch, a small tv (which had to be pounded on a few times in order to work properly, it was an old model from Whale Island after all) if you walked a few steps, you’d see a small kitchen and table. Past that was the door to his room and the bathroom of course.

 

 

You’d think, with all his money, Ging would live in some fancy mansion?

 

Nope. He lived in a crappy, run down apartment by himself. In a way it reflected his personality. Scruffy and a little homeless looking, but caring and homey and he dare say slightly attractive.

 

 

Of course when he came home there was of course a lovely lady waiting for him all the time. She was a sassy one, tearing up the couch if Ging was late, but a companion was a companion even if she was a cat.

 

 

The snow white cat mewed, hopping up onto the couch, rubbing her soft head onto Ging’s hand, demanding to be pet. “Ok ok ok I’ll pet you” He chuckled, stroking her soft fur.

(look at this loser, alone, petting a fucking cat)

 

 

* * *

 

“Cheers!”

 

 

Kite took a sip of the drink in front of him, a slight blush forming on his face as the alcohol kicked in. Another loser here, but unlike Ging he wasn't moping around, Kite was enjoying himself, after all who doesn't love a good drink from time to time?

 

 

Kite of course knew he had drank too much than he really should have, and as he stumbled out of the bar, hiccuping as he walked down the street not really knowing where he was going. Pedestrians were staring at him, after all he was walking a little funny making his was downtown.

 

He finally reached a rundown apartment, and of course that damn Ging should really learn the word lock your damn door because Kite barged in, scaring the tiny man and his cat.

 

“Heyyyy Barry *hic* I’m home!”

 

Honestly what the fuck?! Ging mutually knew this guy… Kite yeah Kite, he often saw him with animals and if not, drinking.

 

Puffing his chest out to look taller than the other male Ging shouted “Get your drunk ass out of my house! I’ll.. I’ll”

 

He stopped when he saw his cat purr and rub her head against the man’s leg. He softened a little. If his little Gabby liked this man, then so did he.

 

“Here why don’t you sit down? I’ll get you a cup of water and you can pet Gabby if you’d like”

 

He offered, smirking as the man’s face was in one of those looks when you see a cute baby animal. The two spent the rest of the night talking and petting Gabby until Kite passed out. Losers.


	2. “I work at a department store and if you take out and unfold a shirt and then leave it one more time I’m going to stuff it down your throat” AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly modern au aged up Killugon. Gon is a fashion disaster and Killua is mad at his sloppiness and clothing choices.

When you are a Zoldyck, jobs are something you laugh at.

 

Being one of the most rich and influential families a job at a department store would have made his mother cry tears of sadness. For Killua was the one to inherit the families fortune once he was of age.

 

But Killua protested that living off the money given to him was wrong, and so here he was, a teenager working for a measly 8 dollars per hour. Of course to normal teens that would have been a small blessing. At least that’s what Killua would think. He didn’t know what number values meant to comm- err middle class people.

 

Besides, he liked working hard. He liked folding clothes, making sure they were perfect in all angles to attract a customer, whether it be a teen girl, or a middle aged woman looking at a lovely sundress. Killua loved clothes you see, he was fashionable, and this store had affordable fashionable clothes.

 

But there was one thing Killua hated about his job.

 

People who unfolded his lovely folded works, and after giving the article a look, just dumping it there.

 

And there was one boy who always did that. And it was with nearly all the clothes in the store.

 

All of Killua’s hard work to be messed up by this spiky haired, unfashionable boy. Did he have any manners? His lips curled in disgust as he saw the boy.

 

The spikey haired boy picked up a tank top, examining it. Killua kept watching his every move. After a few minutes the boy shrugged and dumped the shirt back. Killua could have sworn a vein nearly popped.

 

But he still was curious so he kept watching the boy look at various clothing, mostly clothing that was athletic wear. Killua noticed he had slight muscles, and he had nice tan skin with slight freckles dotting his nose. A small smirk came onto his lips. Perfect.

 

“So when are you going to clean up this mess?”

 

“Hm?”

 

The boy turned around, his gold-brown eyes showed clear confusion.

 

“I mean, you’ve messed up my careful folding you know? And holy shit what are you wearing….”

 

Killua was able to finally get a good look at what he was wearing.

 

He nearly fainted.

 

No one wears such a ridiculously bright green jacket, shorts and boots! The boy was a fashion disaster!

 

The boy looked a little embarrassed “Ehe… that’s why I’m here… my Aunt Mito wanted me to get new clothes” he said, rubbing the back of his head.

 

 “Did you Aunt Mito pick out that outfit?”

 

“No I did”

 

He needed help. His own aunt could even see it.

 

“Fine, I’ll pick out something for you that way I can make you look decent at least.. maybe then I can forgive you for messing up my work” The other boy nodded, and followed Killua to some hoodies. Killua grabbed a grey hoodie, then walked over to some designer pants and choose a dark blue pair. He even found a nice dark blue jacket with gold buttons. Thrusting the clothes into the boy’s hands, he ushered the boy to the change room, where he waited for him to get changed.

 

Killua tapped his foot, waiting for the boy to be done.

 

He felt a small nervousness in his stomach, he was unsure why or what was causing it. He wished it would go away.

 

“Tadah!”

 

Killua gasped.

 

The boy looked like a million bucks. Everything complemented him so nicely, Killua’s jaw dropped. Was this really the weird, sloppy boy he had met a few minutes ago?

 

“So how do I look?” The boy asked, posing in front of the mirror nearby.

 

“You.. you look like a million bucks” Killua managed to say.

 

“Thanks! This is really nice! It’s comfy too!” The boy kept twisting and turning, looking at every angle in the mirror “I’m going to buy it ok?” Killua nodded, and walked back to the counter, get ready for the boys purchase.

 

Once the boy paid it wasn’t until Killua noticed the piece of paper mixed in with the money.  He let out a small gasp.

 

_“Thanks for helping me out! My name’s Gon! Call me!”_

 

Underneath was his phone number, Killua looked up to see Gon leaving.

 

“You better come back here!” He said, and Gon turned around, winking as he waved a goodbye.

 

Killua’s face flushed a slight red.

 

Who knew sloppy unfashionable boys were cute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Finally done the second one! I really reeeaaalllyy had fun writing this!  
> http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/hunterxhunter/images/b/b8/99_xGon81.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20141005153013  
> This is what I made Gon get! I love this outfit haha.  
> Till the final drabble!


	3. You saw me reading the same book you did and we got into a heated discussion on how much it sucks- AU Kurapika and Chrollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika and Chrollo find out they both are reading the shittiest erotica ever written....
> 
>  
> 
> Fifty shades of grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is... the final drabble fic! I had fun with these but this one is a little shorter and eh... not as good because when writing them some shit happened to my mental state so :/  
> I should mention now I quote 50 shades. Yes. I had to skim through that book. My eyes BURNED. I didn't put any NSFW quotes so you should be ok, as I chose ones that were kinda funny. Also this is kinda serious kinda funny... and my friend Alex and I have this weird thing were we head canon Chrollo as Catholic I'M SO SORRY. So uh religion mention kinda? I'm so sorry!  
> But now that this is done, I'm a little stumped on what to write, so feel free to send suggestions!   
> I do have a limit on what I write though.  
> I will not do: Rape/Non con, underage,Hisogon,Illukillu etc (I'm sure you can see what I will not do..) Smut maybe.. I'm not good at writing m/m smut actually o.o.  
> I also love writing sassy rich boy Killua omg..  
> But yeah thank you for all the comments and stuff :) makes my day!

_His fingers circle my ear, and very softly, he tugs my earlobe, rhythmically. It's so sexual._

 

The blonde snorted, as he continued reading on. He never understood why he was reading this certain book at all. It was terribly written, I mean who seriously puts in _: I don’t remember reading about nipple clamps in the bible_ , in a book?

 

Yep. Kurapika was reading the famous horribly written erotica. Fifty shades of grey.

 

The blonde was hiding that he was reading the horrible book; after all it would be pretty embarrassing if someone saw him reading it, especially since he was on the subway.

 

Closing the book and lying back he looked at the male sitting across from him. His dark eyes were engrossed into a sleek black tablet, which he was reading off of. Kurapika found him interesting, as how his hair fell just right before his eyes, and how he whispered the words to himself. A small smirk came on the man’s lips and he looked up at Kurapika.

 

“Is there something wrong sir?” He asked his voice very calm and friendly.

 

Kurapika was taken aback from this. The man noticed him staring? Odd, but then again he was staring intently at him.

 

“O-oh no, sorry for staring…” He apologized to the man, who in return gave him a small smile.

 

“You like reading?” the man asked, tilting his head at the book in Kurapika’s hand.

 

“Reading is quite enjoyable, although I prefer the actual book in my hand than a tablet” he responded. The man simply nodded.

 

“May I ask what are you reading?”

 

Kurapika’s face flushed a little, and he stammered a tiny response.

 

“A very bad erotica…”

 

The man let out a small chuckle “Fifty shades?”

 

Kurapika nodded “it’s honestly awful, my friend Leorio told me to read because of how poorly written it was and I feel like burning my eyes out”

 

“Funny, I’m reading it as well, I wish I could douse my eyes out with holy water” The man got up and sat beside Kurapika “I’m Chrollo by the way” he offered his hand out to the other boy “Kurapika” he said, shaking the man’s hand.

 

“So Kurapika, want to read it together? We are at the same part, and we can talk about how bad it is”

 

“Sure” Kurapika looked at Chrollo’s tablet, as they read it together.

* * *

 

 

“ _He’s my very own Christian Grey flavor popsicle_ …..Oh god oh god why” Kurapika groaned.

 

Chrollo gave him a stern look “Don’t say the lords name in vain”

 

Ok. Kurapika now realized he needed to word his stuff carefully we have a catholic man here.

 

“ _My inner goddess jumps up and down with cheer-leading pom-poms shouting yes at me_. I’m so confused why does she reference to her inner goddess so much? And in such strange ways?”  The blonde said, tapping his fingers on the tablet screen.

 

Chrollo shook his head “Who references to themselves as an inner goddess…”

“What does she even mean…?”

 

At that moment, a buzzer rang and the next stop was announced.

 

“Ah that’s my stop” The black haired man said, and gave Kurapika a small smile “I’d love to discuss books more with you another time” as he said that, he handed Kurapika a book that was covered “I’m sure you’ll enjoy this book” he said as he thrust it into Kurapika’s hand.

 

Once he left Kurapika opened the book and groaned.

 

It was the bible.


End file.
